Several reasons Aeris should NOT be resurrected
by DisturbedDemon
Summary: A long, stupid poem I wrote while thinking about people who always seem to be bringing Aeris back to life (I.E. Kingdom Hearts)


I don't own anyone in final fantasy 7....I don't own anything, really. Don't sue me... I am not in the mood right now.  
  
City of ancients, late afternoon,  
  
Praying for holy had brought misfortune,  
  
and Aeris was killed by the great masamune.  
  
For with the mighty Sephiroth she had tangled,  
  
So he laughed and he laughed as her insides all dangled,  
  
Leaving our angel twisted and mangled.  
  
Her materia fell with a florescent glow,  
  
and into the life streams bright green flow,  
  
As the villain destroyed her pretty torso.  
  
Well! We thought she was dead; thought Aeris was licked,  
  
Squaresoft thought they were smart and had you all tricked,  
  
But I figured it out, their mystery I have now nicked.  
  
So this is it...A rhyme twice redone,  
  
Hurray! now I'm finished! Hope you have fun;  
  
The only true story and most likely last one.  
  
The dark water was enough to make anyone nervous,  
  
As a small forehead came to the edge of the surface,  
  
And then she rose up, a Zombie girl with a purpose.  
  
It gargled and growled and mumbled in joy,  
  
Tonight she was off to find her lover boy,  
  
Off to the clouds, where her search would deploy.  
  
She happily wavered and prepared to fly,  
  
And though she couldn't steer with only one eye,  
  
Her wings, covered with mildew, took to the sky.  
  
Her lips were now rotted, pasty and cold,  
  
Her dress was now green due to the mold,  
  
She was truly a terror for all to behold.  
  
As Aeris took flight she swooped and she glided,  
  
until into The High Wind she abruptly she collided...  
  
And down the side of the ship she painfully slided  
  
Cloud sat in the corner incredibly queasy,  
  
His face putrid and green, his stomach uneasy,  
  
His lunch coming up, bitter and cheesy.  
  
Then with a smack, something big hit the door,  
  
Everything shook as cloud flew to the floor,  
  
And ran off to the restroom to vomit some more.  
  
The High wind already mangled and bent,  
  
Cid's favorite place, where all his times spent,  
  
had newly received an angel shaped dent.  
  
They landed the ship, no time to delay!  
  
What had they hit? Had it gotten away?  
  
Then the culprit was found to clouds great dismay.  
  
He ran out of the High wind his friends at the rear,  
  
And then jumped back abruptly filled full with fear,  
  
from the back Tifa yelled: "What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
Yes, It was Aeris, A pink, dismembered heap,  
  
And cloud was now certain his trouble was deep,  
  
As he foresaw himself crazy and deprived of sleep.  
  
"No! This is all wrong!  
  
In your grave underwater is where YOU belong!  
  
Your dead Aeries, DEAD! You should be long gone!"  
  
"DaAaTe." Was all she could mutter,  
  
Her tongue was rotting, hence the small stutter,  
  
Not to mention the fact her brain was a clutter.  
  
  
  
"Well she is YOUR deceased girlfriend..."Yuffie began,  
  
" And you owe her a date so go with her, man."  
  
"Thanks..." was all cloud could say. "What a great plan."  
  
Aeris murmured and mumbled in Zombie delight,  
  
As she drug her dear hero off into the night,  
  
Ignoring his every cry, plead and plight.  
  
It was a long date, many rides, many games,  
  
And as far as Cloud knew Yuffie was to blame,  
  
Ever dated a dead girl? its really lame.  
  
Finally they arrived at the small flying box,  
  
Cloud whimpered and shook as the door quickly locked,  
  
And looked for escaped as back and forth it rocked.  
  
Aeris confessed love with pure Zombie pride,  
  
Moaning her feelings that burned deep inside,  
  
Until frightened cloud tossed her out of the ride.  
  
she fell to the ground with a thump as bones clattered,  
  
Her arm gave a crack and her face simply splattered,  
  
Looking up sadly, body flat, make-up tattered.  
  
That had not been what she had expected,  
  
So Aeris ran off feeling Hurt and neglected,  
  
How would you feel being tossed and rejected?  
  
But just as our reject ran off to the church,  
  
Clouds ride gave a shake and a very large lurch,  
  
And the chocobo box fell from its gigantic perch.  
  
  
  
It rolled through the saucer crushing innocent millions,  
  
It destroyed many buildings and tons of civilians,  
  
And ending the death count in the four trillions.  
  
The Gold Saucer in pieces, was quickly shut down,  
  
But Cloud was alright to spite the rolling around,  
  
Besides the small fact that he had a mental breakdown.  
  
I doubt Aeris noticed, just went back to slums,  
  
She's making real progress and has lots of chums,  
  
Though her lungs never pump and her heart never thrums.  
  
Whether at work, or at Zombie play,  
  
And ignoring the fact of her putrid decay,  
  
At least she is happy in some freaky way.  
  
Barrett and Cid kindly endowed,  
  
A cardboard cut out of our hero cloud,  
  
Which always falls over and still draws a crowd.  
  
And though it is soggy and always falls down,  
  
Aeris still carries the cut out around,  
  
As far as she cares their both marriage bound.  
  
Poor cloud , now insane and always in bed,  
  
Twitches and screams and clutches his head,  
  
Sephiroth returning, his #1 dread.  
  
Sure, I wrote the poem, ponder this though  
  
you read it and liked it, so YOU'RE the psycho  
  
Ok, now I'm done. Review button below.  
  
So now you can hate me...send me a flame,  
  
diss my sick mind and small, twisted brain,  
  
Go a head I don't care...cuz...I guess I'm insane. 


End file.
